


idk

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are best friends and Derek thinks he's dating Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk

It started with a promise to keep in touch over winter break. 

Stiles gave him that familiar, toothy grin, slapping a slip of paper down into his hand, marked with doodles and contact information. 

“Hey, call me, okay? We _so_ have to hang out!” He adjusted his Santa hat, a shock of scarlet against his pale skin, as Scott came up behind him, slinging an arm over his shoulders. Derek smiled, even as a bit of pointless jealousy curled up inside him; he knew they were best friends, and that was all, but he and Stiles probably looked the same way. Who knew who was harboring feelings for _his_ Stiles.

“Yeah,” He agreed, but Stiles had already slipped out from under Scott’s hold, sprinting forward in a flash of long limbs and excitement.

“ _Lydia!”_ Derek heard him call as he wrapped a strawberry blonde girl up in his arms, twirling her around. His eyebrows furrowed. 

“Whose Lydia?” He asked Scott, watching the two of them chat quietly to each other, Stiles throwing his head back in an obscenely joyful laugh, exposing a long expanse of unblemished neck. The girl smacked a kiss on his cheek and he nearly growled. The other boy gave him a strange look.

“Stiles never told you about Lydia?”

A sinking feeling stomped its way over the jealousy. 

Stiles had a girlfriend. 

*

It occurred to Derek that his best friend was attractive, it really did.

But he had always thought, you know, maybe _they_ …

He brushed the thoughts away forcefully, frowning down at the cup of coffee he cradled in his hands. There was a little heart shaped drawing, standing out amongst the foam. He swiped through it spitefully, glaring at anyone who came too close to his table. 

_I don’t see why he can’t have a girlfriend, I guess._ He sighed, pushing his chair away from the table and standing, winding his scarf around his neck. A few girls shot him flirty eyes, flipping their hair in his direction. Irritated, he nearly shoved one of them, but Laura’s voice rang out in his head. _Now, Derek._

Derek paused at the door. Apparently, it wasn’t in his head after all as he caught sight of dark curls and a bright smile. “Are you avoiding me, little brother?” She grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist, and shooting the girls a look. They backed off and he shook his head. Girl code, he guessed, or something along the lines that he would never understand.

“I didn’t even know you were here!”

“You’re honestly going to say you didn’t hear me?”

He said nothing, holding the door for her. A silver bell jingled overhead. Scowling, he resisted the urge to rip it down – Christmas hadn’t exactly been his favorite holiday since the fire. She chuckled, letting him slide for this once, tugging him down the mushy brown snow covered side walk. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Laura huffed, crossing her arms and stopping right there in the street, outside of a donut shop. He sighed, avoiding her eyes and staring up at the “World’s best donut” sign flashing in loopy, neon lights. “Is it about a girl?”

He shook his head, squinting into the store.

“A _boy_?”

Derek’s eyes widened when he spotted Stiles walking out of the donut shop, practically feeling himself light up. His face fell, though, when the strawberry blonde girl from earlier exited right after him, her smile bright as she latched onto his arm. He averted his eyes, landing on Laura, who was giving him an unfortunately knowing look. 

“Derek!” He ducked his head into his shoulders, but it was no use; Stiles had caught him, throwing his arms around his shoulders. For a moment, Derek let butterflies bubble up in his stomach, wrapping his own arms around Stiles’ middle, before catching sight of the girl behind them and pulling himself away reluctantly. The corner of her lips was curled up, a mischievous spark in her eyes reminiscent of his own sister.  

“Hi, Stiles,” Derek said gruffly, trying not to glare down the girl at his side. _Stiles is happy, Stiles is happy, Stiles is_ happy.

Laura’s eyebrows raised. He scowled at her, much to Strawberry blonde’s amusement. 

“You never called! Ugh, oh well, I figure I should introduce you! This is Lydia, my wonderful math goddess,” He grinned, completely unaware of the emotions roiling inside of Derek, like a raging storm. “Lydia, this is _Derek._ ” Stiles blushed a little when Lydia burst out laughing. Why had so much emphasis been put on his name? 

Desperate for an escape, he turned to Laura, who gave him a look. He widened his eyes at her urgently, tilting slightly towards Stiles who still kept a hand around his waist. She smirked, rolling her eyes, but pulling him closer. 

“Derek! We have to go! Uncle Peter called for a cake, like, an hour ago!”

He really loved his sister. 

“Oh, right. Sorry, Stiles.” He really was sorry, but he didn’t really feel like listening to Stiles parade on about how wonderful his girlfriend was. “Nice meeting you, Lana.” Derek didn’t stifle a laugh when Lydia made an affronted face. He didn’t.

Laura shook her head at his antics, “dragging” him away. Once they were seated in the car, she turned to him, smile large.

“Tell me everything.”

*

“So, you’re _sure_ they’re dating.” 

“Mostly! I mean, they’re always holding hands and kissing each other’s cheeks and stuff, and I think I saw him holding her shopping bags—“

“They could be Stiles’ shopping bags. Shopping isn’t a gender driven thing, Derek, goodness, you’re so sexist.” 

Laura and Derek gave Peter a look. He just made a ‘hah’ sound, as though their annoyance counted as him winning. Their Uncle took a seat beside Laura.

“What’s happened now, Laur? Derek is hiding a riddling of teenage angst for Stiles, now?”

“Have you met him before?” She asked curiously. He waved a hand.

“Of course I have. He’s always around our house during school months, I’m surprised you didn’t notice him.”

“That was when she was still dating Benny!”

“Ah, then I can definitely see why you didn’t notice him,” Peter nodded, “I’m comfortable enough in my sexuality that I can say Benny was one fine specimen. Why did you two break up anyway?”

Derek smirked, sitting back in his chair, but his sister refused to be deterred. “Stop changing the subject through Peter, Derek! We’re talking about you and Stiles!”

“What is there to talk about? He has a _girlfriend_?”

“He has a _girlfriend?_ ”

“How did you not get that from our earlier conversation, Peter?”

“I was busy fighting for the right to shop!”

Derek gave him another bland look, pursing his lips. 

“You’ve got so much attitude, Der Bear. You’d think you could put it to better use.”

He didn’t even want to respond to that. Laura turned to Peter.

“You say you see them all the time, right?”

He nodded, simply in the face of her bright eyes and excited smile. Laura had this thing where she loved setting him up; sophomore year, he had gone on twenty seven blind dates. _Twenty seven._ All against his will. This was bound to be a thousand times worst.

“Well, what do they seem like to you? Because in my eyes, those two are like the poster couple for a love potion, if there were one.”

“You two do seem really frisky around each other.”

Derek groaned. “You only say that because you like the word frisky.”

“It makes me sound like a ferocious cat!” Peter imitated a cat claw with his fingers. Derek batted them away, much to Peter’s amusement. Laura snorted, rolling her eyes and standing. For some reason, Peter was at the public mall, wandering. The two siblings had watched him dance around some brand name store from the bench outside and Laura had somehow angled the conversation into the Derek-and-Stiles landing dock. 

That sounded really bad, even in his head. 

“We’re going to go get some ice cream from the food court, and then one of those horrible movies you like to watch, and ignore the fact that we didn’t talk, do you hear me?”

Derek could live with that. He stood, helping Peter up. “You’re such an old man, Peter.”

He made a face, before smirking. “Isn’t that Stiles? What did you tell him to get out of the situation? I know because Derek obviously has social anxiety.”

Derek shoved him. “I don’t have social anxiety.” He mumbled, crossing his arms, but following Stiles with his eyes. The two were laughing and talking, now joined by Scott and Allison, who were holding hands. 

“Hey, it’s Derek!” He heard Scott call. His eyes widened and he dragged a hand across his throat, but Scott was pointing urgently. Derek sighed, wondering if he was allowed to flee, but Laura and Peter were blocking his way. 

“Derek? I thought he was getting cake for his Uncle?”

“Aw, he remembers me.” Peter purred, smiling. “Now, what’s this about cake?”

He shook his head as Laura hissed about ice cream, waving a hand half heartedly. 

“We had to track him down… to find out what kind of… cake… he wanted.” Stiles nodded like this was a perfectly plausible excuse, as did Scott, but Lydia was looking at him with a strange sort of scrutiny, eyes narrowed. He sighed; it would probably be just his luck for his feelings to be noticed by the object of his affection’s _girlfriend._ Allison smiled at him. 

“Hi, Derek, nice to see you again.” She chirped, elbowing Lydia in the side. He nodded, hoping that Peter would chose now to be opportune and pop up out of nowhere to save him. The awkwardness was hanging, tangible in the air. 

“Do you want to go with us, Derek? We’re going to the food court.” Scott asked, smiling, blissfully unaware that anything was even occurring as Lydia and Derek basically tried to stare each other down. Stiles, he noticed, had his eyes trained on Derek; sure that could be because he was awaiting an answer, but Scott was still staring at Allison. He had hope, even if wishful thinking was but a wish.

“No, thanks, I don’t want my Uncle to have a temper tantrum about his cake.” He glared a little at the girl, who glowered back. “Bye, Allison, Lana,” He tilted his head, grinning. “See you Stiles, later Scott.”

He buried his hands in  his jacket pocket and counted this as a win, heading off with Laura and Peter to the food court. 

“Wait, they said they’re going to go to the food court!” He exclaimed as he found them walking parallel to the group. Laura snickered. 

“Fine, fine, but I hope you know you’re putting me through a lot of pain, not letting me get my Coldstone.”

“Yeah!” Peter agreed forcefully, mouth wrapped around a popsicle he had procured from nowhere. 

Derek grinned. “You’re the one who wanted to get involved with my love life, Laur.”

“Well, I’m regretting it now,” His sister huffed, but let herself be pulled away from the direction, out into the parking lot.

*

The next time he saw Lydia, it wasn’t with Stiles.

She was standing in line at the movies, waiting to buy popcorn, her arms wrapping around some other guy, with large eyes and a scowl that reminded Derek of the girl twined around him.

“—No, Jackson, I want popcorn.” She rolled her eyes, flipping her hair and storming off into the hall between the theaters and the area where people could buy snacks. This guy – Jackson – shook his head, but grabbed a popcorn, slamming cash down on the table viciously. Derek wondered if Stiles was already in the theater, or if the two were there by themselves. Grabbing a packet of gummy worms for Laura, he followed behind Jackson slowly, watching him. He caught a flash of fiery hair as Lydia stalked away. Jackson held the door for him, probably at the way he was glaring at anyone who passed. He almost grinned at how scared the other boy looked, for all his bravado around everyone else. 

“You held up the line,” Was all he said in passing, giving him a droll stare and not looking back as he seated himself next to Laura. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me watch this.” He told his sister, handing her the gummy worms.

She shrugged. “Well, I can’t go _alone,_ and since Benny and I broke up, I’ve got no one else to take, besides Peter, but I don’t want to relive the cruise incident.”

“I still can’t believe people thought you two were—“

“Don’t bring it up!” Derek chuckled, stealing a worm as the lights flickered to nothing. He watched the movie with rapt attention, in case Laura decided to quiz him on it later or something. Apparently, the two people on screen had been in love for a long time, but one was dating someone else, and the other figured he never had a chance. That sounded strangely like his life. Not wanting to watch the reminder, he told Laura he was going to go to the bathroom. He was about to leave, before catching sight of the two in the back row – Lydia and Jackson. They were locked in a passionate embrace, Jackson’s hands tangled in Lydia’s bright hair.

“Oh my God, you’re _cheating_ on him!” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, as he stormed up to the couple, Lydia’s arms wrapped around the other guy’s neck. A few of the other people in the theater shh-ed him, but he ignored it, glowering down at the two. They broke apart, glaring up at him.

“Dude, what the hell? Are you a freaky voyeur or something?”

Derek ignored Jackson. “I can’t _believe_ you!”

“What are you _talking about?_ ” She nearly shrieked, squinting at him. “Derek?!” 

He snarled. “You, that’s what I’m talking about! You’re _cheating on him!”_

“Cheating on _who?”_

“Who do you _think?_ ” Jackson looked angry now, getting out of his seat. The beam of a flashlight cut through the darkness. “ _Stiles.”_

All anger evaporated from the other boy’s face and he nearly peed himself laughing. Lydia bit her lip, but it was obvious she wanted to do the same. Derek, on the other hand, continued to simmer in his fury, curling his fingers into his palms to avoid striking out at one of them. 

“You think, oh my God—“ Jackson broke off in a wheezing laugh. “That Lydia and Stiles are _dating?_ ”

He flushed. Weren’t they?

Derek stalked out of the theater before the guard could catch him, Lydia and Jackson’s laughter echoing in his ears. 

*

“You’re a mechanic?”

Derek resisted rolling his eyes, stepping off the platform and looking down at Lydia. 

“It’s a part time thing.” He bit, grabbing a stray rag and wiping his hands with it. Much to his dismay, the girl dogged him, steps even in her sky highs. 

“Is Stiles a part time thing, too?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“You heard me. Is. Stiles. A. Part. Time. Thing. Too?” Lydia smiled falsely. 

“Why would a person be a part time thing?” He asked, exasperated as he pulled his shirt off, snorting when Lydia’s eyes followed the motion, scanning across his chest. 

“I just want to make sure you’re not playing around with my _best friend._ ” His cheeks colored when she said ‘best friend,’ reminding him of the night at the movie theater. She smirked, obviously remembering the same. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying. There’s nothing to play around with.” He shrugging, internally kicking himself for the word choice. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“He likes you, too, moron.”

A bit of hope sprang up inside of Derek, and he closed his eyes. She sighed, heels clacking against the floor. He heard the knob twist as she hesitated by the door. 

“Lana?” 

Lydia growled, and he grinned. “Thanks.”

*

“I thought you were dating.” Derek said when Stiles picked up the phone. 

“What?”

“I thought you and Lydia were dating.” Stiles snorted. “But I know you’re not, and this is a really sucky thing to do over the phone, when I can’t see your face, can’t tell what you’re thinking, but I think its better that way, and I’m too much of a wuss to do this any better.”

“Derek…”

He took a deep breath. “No, can you… can you please just shut up?” He smiled fondly at the offended sound Stiles made. “I know what I am, I’m surly and sort of rude sometimes, and the only people I talk to often are you and my family. I don’t really like people, and I love lemons, I’m seventeen years old, and I’m asking you, Stiles Stilinski, if you want to go on a date with me, because I’ve been in love with you since I met you?”

Stiles took a deep breath in and Derek felt his heart stop. 

“Derek?”

“Yes, Stiles?” He clutched the phone closer. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
